


Release

by spowell Days End series (SPowell)



Series: Day's End [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Days%20End%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's exhausted, and Merlin is eager to help.</p><p>Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to BBC and Shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Land weekly challenge 6 (week 2), prompt lips.
> 
> This work is part of a series.

 

 

“Arthur, what are you doing here?” Merlin puts his inventory sheet down, taking Arthur’s hand in his for a moment and squeezing it. “Did we say we’d have lunch?”

They’d been home from the beach less than a week and already Arthur’s tan has faded, leaving him slightly pale under the florescent lights of the bicycle shop, and the stress lines have appeared again at the corners of his eyes.

Will, co-owner of the shop and Merlin’s best mate since nappies, waves to Arthur in greeting before disappearing into the back.

“No,” Arthur answers. “But I thought if I didn’t come by now, I might not see you at all. Father’s got a dinner meeting scheduled, and by the looks of it, it’s going to run late.”

Merlin sighs. Arthur’s barely had a minute off since they returned; it’s as though Uther is determined to win back every work hour lost to Arthur’s vacation. He bites back a caustic remark along those lines and, glancing around to make sure the shop is empty, pulls his fiancé close for a gentle kiss.

“Mm,” Arthur murmurs, melting into Merlin’s arms. “You’re lips feel so good.” He opens his mouth to meet Merlin’s tongue.

Merlin pulls Arthur close, deepening the kiss even more.

“You’re exhausted,” he comments after a moment when Arthur’s responses become slower, and Merlin begins to feel as though he’s holding Arthur up.

Arthur snuggles his face into Merlin’s neck. “Mmphllph.”

Merlin wraps his arms about Arthur’s waist, rocking him for a moment as the world seems to come to a stop just for the two of them. The shop is quiet; Will must have slipped out the back to go eat; only the sounds of muffled traffic from outside break the calm silence.

“I wish I could stay here like this forever,” Arthur murmurs, lips tickling Merlin’s neck.

Merlin flattens his hands on Arthur’s back, rubbing gently. “I wish we’d already moved in together. Then we could at least see one another in the middle of the night.”

Arthur reluctantly pulls back a bit to look at Merlin, eyes sad.

“I know. Now I don’t know when I’ll have the time to make the move. This really blows.”

Merlin smiles and licks his lips. “Speaking of blowing…”

“Don’t tease,” Arthur huffs.

“I’m not teasing.” Merlin lets Arthur go and walks briskly across the shop, turning the lock and putting the _Out to Lunch_ sign on the door.

“Come here.” He leads Arthur behind the counter and sinks to his knees, grappling with Arthur’s flies.

“I want to suck you off so bad, Arthur,” Merlin says, biting into his bottom lip and releasing it in the teasing way he knows goes straight to Arthur’s cock. He unbuttons his own shirt, baring his chest to Arthur’s greedy eyes before loosening his own flies. “I have to give myself room…I get so hard when you’re in my mouth.”

“Merlin…”

Merlin gives him a naughty smile, rising up on his knees.

“Fuck!” Arthur groans when Merlin’s lips wrap around him. He peers down at Merlin, pupils blown as Merlin sucks greedily. Lifting a shaking hand, Arthur takes Merlin by the hair, guiding him, hips pumping gently, watching his cock enter and withdraw from Merlin’s eager mouth. Merlin knows what Arthur likes and opens his throat up, gagging on Arthur’s engorged cock before swallowing around the tip.

“Oh, shit, oh shitshitshit, Merlin!” Arthur throws his head back a moment before looking down again to take in the sight of Merlin coming off his cock, lips dripping a long string of saliva, before slurping Arthur back up again.

“Let me come on your face,” Arthur says raggedly, and Merlin gives one more, hard suck before drawing off and turning his face up invitingly. Arthur jerks himself with his hand, cheeks growing pink and breath hitching before crying out and painting Merlin’s lips and chin with warm stripes of spunk.

Merlin puts his tongue out to taste it.

“Mmm,” he groans, palming himself in his pants. “Tastes so good.”

Arthur falls back against the counter, breathless, and Merlin gets unsteadily to his feet. “Be right back.”

He returns a moment later with a clean face to find Arthur sagged in the corner chair, fast asleep. Merlin smiles, shaking his head. Good thing he took care of himself in the bathroom, because Arthur’s down for the count.

Merlin decides to let Arthur catnap before sending him back to work.

 

 

 

 

                                                              

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who continue to leave me wonderful comments! <3


End file.
